


CAOS

by iamneighbourhood



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamneighbourhood/pseuds/iamneighbourhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar....Ragnar tenia esa mirada de fuego que arrasaba todo a su pasó, era como un león durmiendo tranquilo y paciente. Pero cuando el león despertaba el caos se hacia presente todo era arrasado a su pasó.<br/>Y Athelstan...Athelstan era como una oveja blanca, inocente, puro y corromplible.<br/>Y cuando el caos ocurría, Athelstan era el único que posiblemente pudiese calmar la tormenta.<br/>La paz llega siempre después de el caos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1: Introduccion

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia sobre esta hermosa pareja, espero que os guste y la aprecieis. Siento mucho las faltas de ortografia.

Kaggetat era un pequeño de pueblo de Irlanda,a tan sólo 20 minutos de Wessex la ciudad central.  
El invierno se hacia presente y todos se estaban preparando para el frío congelador que se avecinaba.  
Era jueves y todo seguía como cualquier otro día, la navidad llegaba y todos estaban listos para celebrarlo. Las luces en la calle ya estaban preparadas para encenderse cuando llegase la noche a iluminar el cielo oscuro.  
Como dije anteriormente era jueves por la mañana y todos seguían la rutina, a las siete y cuarenta de la mañana pasaba el autobús para llevar a los estudiantes que iban a la universidad de la ciudad central, Wessex. Ya que en Kaggetat sólo habían escuelas e institutos .

Los estudiantes se acumulaban en la parada de autobús, tiritaban de frío y esperaban con ansias el autobús para refugiarse del frío.

El autobús llegó y todos los estudiantes subieron corriendo a refugiarse en el cálido calor del autobús. Cuando todos ya estaban dentro el conductor cerro las puertas y arrancó, pero un golpe seco se escucho que hizo al conductor detener el autobús, abrió lado puertas dejando pasó a un grupo de chicos.

En total eran 7 chicos y 4 chicas, cuando aquel grupo de personas entro al autobús todo el ruido se desvaneció, todos callaron y el silencio se formo provocando risa en uno de los integrantes del grupo. Pero había uno de ellos que destacaba de sobre manera y ese era Ragnar, el tenia unos ojos azules que te hipnotizaban, tenia el pelo largo y rapado por los lados recogido en una trenza/coleta, también unos tatuajes que subían desde su cuello hasta su cabeza. Y se podría decir que todo el grupo tenia una forma de vestir diferente, cada unos tenia algo que le caracterizaba. Ragnar vestía unos pantalones tejanos desgastados con una sudadera verde mostaza oscura y unas botas negras acompañadas de su chaqueta de cuero negra y siempre llevaba anillos de plata con unas pulseras marrones también de cuero. Aunque realmente el nunca se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia.

También se podría decir que todos admiraban a Ragnar, aunque el siempre se había preguntado la razón por la que lo hacían, e nunca estuvo interesado en esa clase de atención.


	2. Obeja Blanca

Las clases ya habían empezado, y Ragnar se encontraba al final de la clase sentado solo en una esquina con una mesa vacía a su lado ya que nadie se atrevía sentarse a su lado.   
Por órdenes de dirección, la pandilla debía estar separada, así que los amigos de Ragnar se encontraban en la misma situación o al menos casi todos.

Era la primera hora de clases y todos parecían no tener el menor interés en la clase de álgebra, solo se escuchaba la voz del profesor con el bullicio de los estudiantes de fondo. Todo transcurría como cualquier otro día hasta que se escucharon tres golpes sincronizados en la puerta de el aula. Y todos inmediatamente callaron, ya que todos sabían que el único que llamaba a la puerta así era el decano Haraldson, la mayoría de alumnos en la clase arreglo inmediatamente su pupitre y su compostura. Curiosamente todo aquel lió provoco una carcajada sonora en Ragnar.

La puerta se abrio y dejo paso a Haraldson, detras suyo se encontraba un chico de ojos verdes pelo ondulado largo hasta por encima de los hombros, el chico vestía una sudadera de lana color crema que le iba un poco grande conjuntado con unos pantalones marrones oscuros y unos botines negros, en el hombro izquierdo tenía una mochila de color granate.  
\- Buenos días alumnos, soy el decano Haraldson para quienes no me conoscais-dijo entrando y parandose enfrente de la clase.  
\- La razón por la que interrumpa vuestra clase de álgebra es porque a partir de ahora tendréis un nuevo compañero transferido desde la universidad privada y católica de Lindisfarne, su nombre es Athelstan Luz De La Cruz- dijo sin mucho interés para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse dando un portón.

Después de aquello todos habían puesto su mirada en Athelstan, quién nerviosamente intentaba no sonrojarse sin mucho éxito. Pero aún así todos le miraban porque venía de Lindisfarne, la universidad allí era carísima y por así decirlo sólo iban personas quienes sus familias tenían mucho mucho dinero.

-Bueno Athelstan, soy Horik el profesor de álgebra y aparte seré tú tutor, pasa a un asiento, coge ese libre de hay al final - dijo el profesor seriamente sin mostrar ningun interes en su nuevo alumno.

Los alumnos quienes ahora lo miraban con interes, ya que seria el nuevo compañero de asiento de Ragnar Lothbrok.

Athelstan se acerco a su asiento con cierta timidez, se sentó y saco el libro de álgebra junto con su estuche y libreta.   
La clase continuó como normalmente lo haría, Ragnar a diferencia de Athelstan sólo tenía el libro abierto y parecía no prestar atención ya que su mirada estaba centrada en la ventana que daba a unos árboles, y se acariciaba lentamente la barba. Pero lo que nadie parecía notar era que realmente estaba observando el reflejo de Athelstan por la ventana, observaba cada movimiento y gesto que hacia.  
Athelstan miraba atentamente al profesor prestando atención a lo que decía ya que los números no eran su fuerte. 

-Escuchad todos, ahora os voy a entregar la hoja para la próxima excursión que haremos vuestros padres o tutores legales deberán firmarlo, como ya sabéis la excursión consiste en ir a un parque de atracciones. La excursión a sido formada por el departamento de tecnología y algebra, al principio os explicaran como a sido construida cada atracción y deberéis rellenar un dossier, después de eso tendréis tiempo libre para montar en cualquier atracción que queráis. Pero ireis por parejas y no hos podréis mezclar con los otros grupos. Las parejas se formaran según como os sentáis, y ahora venid a recoger las autorizaciones.

Cada uno se fue levantando, hasta que llego el turno de Ragnar y Athelstan. Cogieron las autorizaciones y mientras volvían, Athelstan iba delante de Ragnar. El se encontraba nervioso al sentir la mirada de Ragnar en su espalda y sin darse cuenta tropezó, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero afortunadamente nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos azules grisaceos , Ragnar le estaba sujetando de la cintura.  
Todos alrededor estaban sorprendidos, incluso Ragnar. Normalmente le hubiese dejado caer pero cuando vio que tropezaba algo le dijo que debía evitar el golpe. Ayudó a Athelstan a ponerse de pie y se fue directamente a su sitio seguido de Athelstan.

Las clases pasaron, y Athelstan por fin se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente- Ragnar yo.....quería decirte gracias por haber evitado que cayese al suelo-dijo timidamente mirando sus manos.

Ragnar le miro con desgano al principio, pero cuando vio su rostro sonrojado, se le escapó una sonrisa-No hay de que pequeño- dijo mientras alborotaba sus rizos.

La hora de comer llegó. Y Athelstan se encontraba con una bandeja sirviéndose comida en un plato, él solo se iba a comer pescado, ensalada, una manzana y un baso de agua. A diferencia, Ragnar quién se encontraba a su lado se sirvió un trozo de carne, otro de pescado, ensalada, patatas hervidas y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Cuando Athelstan termino de servirse la comida, iba a coger su bandeja, pero Ragnar la cogió antes y dijo - Siguemé - Athelstan no tuvo opción y le obedeció.

Ragnar le condujo hasta una mesa donde estaba un grupo de chicos, él se detuvo al ver la pinta que tenían, ellos les resultaba intimidante. Todos se le quedaron mirando al verle, el se quedó atrás al ver que solo había un sitio bacante que obviamente era para Ragnar.

Ragnar se sentó y dejo la bandeja de Athelstan al lado de la suya.   
-Athelstan, ven - dijo Ragnar levantando una mano hacia él.

Athelstan se acerco lentamente hasta llegar enfrente de Ragnar, Ragnar rodeó la cintura de Athelstan con una mano y le obligó a sentarse en su regazo, pegando la espalda de Athelstan en su pecho.  
Todos en la mesa se quedaron observando la escena, las miradas curiosas comenzaron a poner nervioso a Athelstan.

-Bueno, chicos os presento a mi Athelstan, como notareis es nuevo y a partir de ahora será uno de los nuestros.

Athelstan se quedó atonito ante aquellas palabras, tampoco es que le hayan disgustado. Él problema era que no sabía como manejar la situación, aquel era sólo su primer día y todo en su vida había cambiado drásticamente. 

-Athelstan, no comes ? - dijo Ragnar dándole un apreton en la cadera.

-Si, claro- respondió Athelstan.


	3. inseguridad y presentaciones

Dedicado a BornToEatSushi  
\--------------------------------------  
¿Que ocurría?  
Athelstan no entendía eso, no entendía que estaba pasando. Ragnar era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado. En Lindisfarne, lo educaron con disciplina, frialdad y castigos. Pero Ragnar, le estaba mostrando un mundo tan diferente, un mundo tan efímero donde la anarquía gobernaba.

Los días habían pasado, al principio Ragnar siempre perseguía a Athelstan y lo llevaba con él, procuraba estar todo el tiempo con él. Todo él mundo lo había notado, todos habían notado la presencia de Athelstan, y eso a él le ponía los pelos de punta. No le gustaba, no le gustaba la manera en la que todos le miraban y susurraban a su espalda. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, odiaba tener tantas miradas acusadoras hacia él. 

Pero Ragnar...Ragnar....él era algo nuevo para el. Cuando Ragnar le miraba no le disgustaba al contrario le encantaba, le encantaba la curiosidad con la que le miraban esos ojos azules.Athelstan a medida que los días habían pasado había notado que Ragnar era una persona curiosa, le encantaba aprender, siempre quería saber más y más, a diferencia de las personas con las que solía convivir día a día.  
Pero las inseguridades seguían hay, y Athelstan sabía que en cualquier momento él caería muy hondo.

-Athelstan hoy no estaré en el almuerzo pero espérame para ir a la siguiente clase-dijo Ragnar mirando a Athelstan, estaban en el autobús se dirigían hacia la universidad ya era costumbre que Ragnar se sentase al lado de Athelstan separado de su amigos quienes estaban al final del autobús.  
-Vale, pero no tardes que luego me toca Latín y creo que no le caigo bien a la profesora que me a tocado - respondió Athelstan haciendo una mueca. Ragnar soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de las personas alrededor.

-¿Que hace tanta gracia?-pregunto curioso.

-Mi pequeño Athelstan eres demasiado inocente para este mundo, creeme cuando te digo que hay cosas peores de las que deberías preocuparte- respondió Ragnar mientras rodeaba los hombros del más pequeño con su brazo-Pero mientras estés a mi lado nada malo va a ocurrirte.

Athelstan sólo se sonrojo y se apoyo en el rubio, quiso preguntar algo más pero sólo lo dejó ir y no dijo nada más.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Que tiene ese niñato para llamar tanto la atención de Ragnar ? Creí que sólo sería un capricho sin importancia- Floki protestó disgustado mientras observaba desde su asiento a Ragnar y Athelstan.  
Floki en su momento fue el mejor amigo de Ragnar y solía ser a quién siempre acudia Ragnar. Floki era alto y delgado, tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos estaban pintados con delineador negro corrido hacia abajo simulando la punta de un rombo.

-Ya sabes como es Ragnar, y tú lo as dicho el chico sólo es un capricho pronto se cansara de el-dijo Rollo. 

Rollo era el hermano de Ragnar, él era mucho más robusto que Ragnar pero no por eso más fuerte. Tenía él pelo largo y recogido en una media cola, también tenía una barba castaña que le llegaba hasta él pecho. Pero a él al contrario de Ragnar no le gustaba las cosas desconocidas que contradecian lo que él pensaba. Y digamos que en su interior tenía un poco de rencor hacia Ragnar.  
Lagerda y Helga sólo escucharon la conversación y negaron con la cabeza desde su asiento, todos los amigos de Ragnar al principio se disgustaron con la llegada de Athelstan. Pero con el tiempo a algunos les dejó de importar, otros lo aceptaron como un amigo más y otros aún seguían como al principio. 

Lagerda y Helga eran rubias, las dos jovenes con la piel palida. Pero Lagerda a diferencia de Helga tenia rasgos más feroces, una mirada más penetrante . Siempre exigía respeto y lealtad, y nunca permitía que alguien la humillase o la mirara con despreció. Pero Helga era amable y comprensiva, tenia una mirada tierna, y siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

Las clases habían comenzado como siempre, la época de los exámenes finales ya había terminado y todos respiraban tranquilos. Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y la excursión del trimestre también.

Athelstan en cambio estaba nervioso, hoy Ragnar no estaría y normalmente él se sentaba con él y sus amigos. Pero ahora que él no estaba, no sabía sí debía ir a la misma mesa o apartarse y sentarse en otro sitio. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras recogía sus cosas, y trataba de pensar en que debería hacer.

-Hey Little Mouse- Athelstan se giro inmediatamente al escuchar eso, aquel era el apodo con el que Ragnar solía llamarle a veces.

Pero cuando miro a hacia la puerta de su clase se encontró con Lagerda apoyada en el marco.

-Hola Lagerda -respondió en un tímido saludo hacia ella. Aquella mujer realmente intimidaba a Athelstan. Él le tenía mucho respeto y confianza, sabía que ella era una mujer de palabra.

-Venga, date prisa tengo hambre. Ragnar me dijo que te vigilará - aquello desconcerto a Athelstan. Lagerda sólo camino hacia el comedor.

-¿ Por?-preguntó dudoso mientras le seguía el pasó.

-Digamos que es para no correr riesgos- respondió ella abriendo la puerta del comedor y dando pasó a ese bullicio incómodo de la gente hablando y gritando.

Athelstan no se había fijado hasta ese momento en lo ruidoso que era ese lugar.

Se sirvieron la comida como cualquier otro día normal, y Lagerda lo llevó a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-¿Porque está aquí?-Floki fue quién hablo al ver que Athelstan se sentaba- Ragnar hoy no está.

-Eso no significa nada- Lagerda respondió defendió al castaño

-Estoy harto de comer en la misma mesa que él- Floki comenzó a levantar la voz llamando la atención de todos.

-Pues sí estas tan harto siéntate a comer en otra mesa o quejate a Ragnar, pero a mi no me levantes la voz si te apetece gritar a alguien o deshaogarte con alguien búscate a otra persona pero a nosotros nos dejas en paz- pero a diferencia de Floki, Lagerda no tuvo la necesidad de levantar la voz para demostrar autoridad.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos y Floki no dijo nada sólo hizo un gesto de frustración en su rostro y continuó comiendo.

Athelstan sólo se quedó callado y comió tranquilamente ignorando la pequeña discusión. La hora del receso término y Athelstan espero a Ragnar durante un rato hasta que se canso y fue a su taquilla para coger su libro de latín.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira quién está aquí él famoso nuevo capricho del gran Ragnar Lothbrok- una voz grave se escucho a las espaldas de Athelstan que provocó un escalofrio en él.

-No se de que me hablas- respondió intentando irse pasando por su lado, pero inmediatamente fue empujado contra las taquillas, y vio a un chico robusto y grande, con él pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-Porque tanta prisa?-dijo aquel chico- sólo quiero saber porque Ragnar tiene tanto interés en ti.

Athelstan sintió como aquel chico lo cogía de las muñecas y le impedia escapar, lo siguiente que sintió fue que comenzó a besarle en él cuello y luego en los labios. Athelstan mantuvo sus labios cerrados mientras lágrimas cayan por sus mejillas.

"Ragnar ayuda, quién sea...por favor" pensó Athelstan.


End file.
